Somehow Sundown
by JoMasonx3
Summary: After CoLS and CP2. - Tessa is brought to London, to help the Shadowhunters with their "little problem" with Sebastian and the war that is coming on. - Malec, Clace, Sizzy. - I suck at summaries, just read !
1. Chapter 1

**AN ; This is my first crossover ever, so please let me know what you think of it ! :~)**  
**However, I finished Clockwork Princess today, and I need to deal with my feels somewhere.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Tessa was awoken by the sunlight shining on her face. She opened her eyes slowly. Why was she even awake ? She fell asleep very late last night, reading another book.  
Her love for books grew to be even stronger after Will ...  
She could still barely think of Will as _dead._ He was dead. He passed away many years ago, in 1937. Yet she still is not over his dead. She remembered her conversation with Magnus must have been a life time ago, and actually was.  
_"The first one is always the hardest." _Magnus had said. _"The first ?" _she had asked him, confused. _"The first one you love who dies. It gets easier, after."  
_Tessa swallowed hard. It didn't get easier for her at all. After Will had passed away, she fled, she left her home. She left her children who already had children of their own. She left her family behind. Because she could not bare the thought of watching her children die, watching her grandchildren die.  
When she was told that she could have children, she was very glad. She was glad she and Will could have a normal family - as close to normal as possible - but time by time she realized that it would only lead to sadness.  
No one should have to see ones children, or even ones grandchildren die.

Even though she decided to travel the world like Magnus has, she couldn't resist coming back to London.  
Yes, London. Not New York, the place where she was born and raised for it had brought to her more pain, sadness and teribble memories than any other place.  
When she thought about London, she remembered about the time she spent with the people who had been more of a family to her than any people of her blood had ever been before that.  
She remembered the carriage rides with Jem.  
She remembered the time she'd spent with Will in the libary.  
She remembered Sophie's advices, her wisdom and kindness.  
She remembered the Lightwoods, Charlotte and Henry and she remembered Cecily.  
Tessa could not hold back the tears when she let all these things flash before her eyes again. She had lost all these people she loved. Even though the only ones who she saw pass away were Gideon and Will, she still _knew _that all the others had passed away.  
It never got easier in any way.  
She and Magnus were the only ones left now. And Magnus was not even here with her.  
She felt so incredibly lonely.

And yet she still decided to come back. She actually came back here at least once a year for her meet with Jem.  
She still called him Jem, and she will never call him any other name. He was still Jem to her, no matter how much the Brotherhood had changed him. Even as he couldn't speak or see as a human does anymore, he was still _Jem.  
_Even though he was not allowed to play his violin anymore as Silent Brothers do not play music, Tessa never forgot his music.  
_Zhi yin._ Tessa remembered what Jem has once told her. Many people still use it when they talk about close friends or soul mates, but the actually meaning was _knowing one's music.  
_She never forgot his music, just like she never forgot Jem himself.  
She remembered him so clearly that sometimes, the pain cut her like a knife.

Slowly, Tessa got up and walked into the kitchen of the small arpartment she had rented for the few weeks she planned to stay. As she forced herself to drink a cup of coffee, she starred out of the window on London's busy street.  
_How the city has changed. _She thought that every year she came here. She watched the scenery, watched the people around her every year as she waited for Jem at Blackfirars Bridge.  
She sometimes wondered what the people around her thought about her, but she told herself that there would be nothing strange that they could realize.  
She tried to make herself look like all the other mundanes did, wich was, Tessa has to admit, not easy at all the times for fashion has changed a lot since she was born.  
_Since she was born.  
_Tessa tries not to make herself think about how old she really was. How long she had lifed. How bright the flame that was her life burnes compared to those of the one's he loved.  
_"Do not think about it too much."_ she heared Magnus say in her head. _"I know what I'm talking about. You think that you've lived for a very long time, and yes, compared to the life of a human you have. But I have lived so much longer than you. And if you ever want to talk about something, you can always come to me."_

By the time she was only eighteen, it would been a little strange to her hearing Magnus say these words to her, but after years, a lot of years, they became closer and closer.  
She had lost anyone, Tessa had told herself, and at least she couldn't lose Magnus.  
Yet she could still be so many miles away from him, like they are most of the time.  
She didn't even know where he lived right now. He came to visit her now and then though, but she had no clue how he had found her.  
"An immortal life is a lonely life." Tessa did not remember who said that to her, probably one of the warlocks she meet on one of her journeys.  
Just another face in a million she had ever seen. She couldn't help but wonder how many of them were dead by now.

Tessa sunk to the cold, hard floor of the kitchen. "Oh Magnus." she whispered, her fingers holding the black coffee cup as hard as they could. "If I only could talk to you right now."  
She would not let herself cry. She would not.  
She should be wise enough by now to know that crying dosen't bring one anywhere.  
But it was already too late.  
And just as the first tear hit the ground, Tessa saw something she hadn't seen in quite some time.  
She had no idea how, or why, but just in the middle of her kitchen it appearded - A portal.  
Tessa had to smile a little under her tears. It made her made her feel better that still, after all this time, these were still used. She felt very proud of Henry.

But after some seconds, that feeling was washed away and followed by a sick feeling to his stomach. Why would someone make a portal in her kitchen ?  
Well not make it _in_ her kitchen. Of course someone had made it at another place as she was alone in here. At least that was what she thought. But was it even possible to make a portal so that it would appear at another place ?  
Tessa was not sure. At the time Henry and Magnus invented these, it was most likely not. But now ? She did not know.  
All she knew was that it was worth trying to use it.  
She rose to her feet and stepped towards the portal. "Dear God." Tessa mutter. "Please let this work."  
She remembered the first time a portal had ever been used. One had to picture the place one was going to.  
But maybe it had been improved. Maybe there was some chance that this could work.  
Tessa took a deep breath, pictured Magnus as clearly as she remembered his appereance when they met two months ago and stepped through the portal.

The first thing she felt was the cold, and the feeling of a hand dragging her into the dark. She wanted to scream but she wasn't able to.  
Then she hit the ground, her feet first so she was able to stand, not still but at least stand.  
Tessa looked around her. High buildings, even higher than those she had seen in London or even anywhere else. She clearly was in a park or something like that. There were many people around her, not all of them were speaking English.  
And just in front of her he stood.  
Just as sparkly as he was when he visited her two months ago in Prague, grinning at her a little bit so she couldn't help but smile back.  
"Well," Magnus said, his cat eyes full with sorrow "Welcome to New York, Tessa."

* * *

**Good, not good ?  
What do you think will Tessa's reaction be like when she realizes she was brought to the city she avoided for over a hundret years ? Tell me ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN ; Thanks for all the nice reviews, favs and follows ! :')  
Please keep leaving reviews and tell me what you think about it ! c:**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down and Tessa got sick to her stomach.  
"New York ?" she whispered.  
It can't be. She had avoided this city for so long. Why was she brought here - and why especially now ?  
Magnus took some steps towards her and tried to smile, but she could still see the sorrow in his cat-like eyes.  
"Tessa" he said and swallowed. "Tessa, there is a reason why I brought you here. I know that you don't like New York."  
Tessa laughed, not a joyful, but a sad laugh. _Don't like_ is probably not the right expressions for everything she felt at that moment.  
"Yeah, it's not really my favorite place." she muttered but tried to keep a calm face. "What's wrong ? Why in the name of the angel did you make a portal appear in my apartment ?"  
Magnus couldn't help but smile, even though he knew how upset Tessa was. "You said in the name of the angel. After all the time avoiding the Shadowhunters after ... you know, you're still like one of them. It is in your blood. And that's one of the reasons why you're here."  
Magnus held out his ellbow to Tessa like a gentleman, and she smiled under all her anger as they started walking through that park.  
Tessa still couldn't help wondering what was wrong here in New York. She had not talked to any shadowhunter except Jem, who was now a Silent Brother, for a very long time. And when she met Downworlders, she didn't ask. She has been to Idris some time ago, but she avoided all the Shadowhunters there.  
"You remember the battle at Idris some time ago ?" he asked, not looking at her. It was like he could read her mind. You could never be sure with Magnus - he's a genius. He could probably even pull this mind-reading thing off.  
Tessa nodded. What is this leading to ?  
"Well, this war's not over. It didn't even really begin yet." His voice broke a little.  
Had it to do something with the blue eyed, black haired boy Tessa had seen with Magnus in Idris ? She swallowed. She couldn't imagine Magnus losing another beloved person.  
"I will bring you to institute here, so we can explain everything to you because this is quite a long story."  
He stopped walking and looked straight at Tessa. "Tess ?" he asked quietly.  
Tessa looked up. Even though she really wasn't small, Magnus had always been the taller one. "Yes ?" she asked, a fist closing around her heart.  
"Whatever happens there, just promise me you don't freak out, okay ?"

Tessa didn't really understand what Magnus had meant when asked her to do him that favor.  
But she kind of did now, and they didn't even enter the institute.  
_It is similar to the one in London. _Tessa swallowed. Too many memories flashed before her eyes. Good and bad ones. Too many memories of Will.  
Tessa bit her lip. She wouldn't let herself cry again. Not before she listened to the story _they_ wanted to tell her.  
Whoever they were. Magnus told her that the others would introduce themselves to Tessa.  
When the two of arrived at the door, it wasn't even closed. Tessa raised an eyebrow, but Magnus just shrugged.  
"They're already waiting for us, I guess." With that, he marched off into the building.  
Tessa tried to catch up with him, but it wasn't that easy. She was pretty distracted by the curch they were walking through. If this is only the way that led to the elevator, what would the actual institute look like ?  
She'd get to know soon.

When they stepped out of the elevator, Tessa almost ran into something. Well, actually not something. A cat.  
Tessa almost got a heart attack. That cat was _Church._  
She would recognize Church everywhere. He had been Jem's cat once. But how in the name of the angel did he come to the New York institute ?  
But she didn't have much time to think as Magnus already continued walking and Tessa really didn't want to lose him out of sight because without him, she'd be totally lost in this huge building.  
When she'd reached Magnus, he was already waiting for her at some door. "Everybody's already waiting for you inside there. They're probably having lunch, but don't be jealous, Isabelle is the worst cook ever."  
Tessa couldn't help but giggle even though she was nervous. Then she slowly opened the door and walked into the room.  
It turned out to be a huge dinning room. At the table sat a few people. One of them was a girl with fiery red hair. She reminded Tessa of Henry so bad that it hurted.  
Magnus led Tessa to the table. "So everyone, I may introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Tessa Herondale."  
The red-headed girl's jaw dropped, like she had just seen a ghost.  
But before she could ask what shocked the girl that much, a woman with black hai8r raised from her chair and greeted Tessa.  
"Welcome to the New York institute." she said. "My name is Maryse Lightwood."  
She was middle aged, maybe in her late thirties. Tessa had no doubt that the two black haired kids sitting at the table were her children.  
Tessa recognized one of them. It was the boy. His blue eyes were just like Will's, it was crazy. Tessa had to take a deep breath.  
"I'm Alec." said the boy. Pointing at the black haired girl, he added "and this is my sister, Isabelle."  
"Who apparently is a bad cook." Tessa muttered. Everybody in the room laughed, even Magnus, who had walked over to a window and starred out of it. Tessa was sure that something had happened between Alec and him. They were not on good terms right now. She had learned to read people over the years and it came to her pretty easy.  
"I'm not _that_ bad !" Isabelle protested, but when the girl with the fiery red hair chocked on her pasta, she sighed defeated.  
Suddenly Tessa realized something familiar about her. Not that she was kind of looking like Gabriel, just that her eyes were almost black. It was the necklace she was wearing. She had seen two people wear it before. Will, wich had been stricking because it was a women's necklace, and then Cecily.  
"This necklace warns you when demons are near, dosen't it ?" Tessa asked. She was just too curious.  
Isabelle looked a little puzzled. "How do you know ?"  
Tessa sat down in front of her. "Well, I knew the first Lightwood who ever wore it. It was a really brave woman named Cecily. She must be your great-great-grandmother or something like that."  
Isabelle looked a little shocked. "I ... I thought you were a shadowhunter ?" Tessa was not quite sure if that was just a statement or a question.  
She looked at Magnus who shrugged. "I only told Maryse. I thought you'd like to tell yourself."  
Tessa sighed. She really didn't like talking about that. "Later maybe. But could somebody please explain me why I am here first ?"  
The red-headed girl took a deep breath before she started talking. She looked really tired. "One of the reasons is ... We think you could help us heal my boyfriend." She paused for some seconds. "I'm Clary Fray by the way."  
"Fray isn't really a shadowhunter name, is it ?" Tessa asked curiously. She really needed to stop asking that many questions, she though to herself.  
"My actual name is Fairchild. It is my mother's name." Clary said and shrugged.  
So she really was related to Henry and Charlotte. Tessa smiled at her. "Did you know that a relative of you invented the portal - together with Magnus ? And his wife was the first female consul. She also was the head of the London institute in the late 1880's. But back to why I'm here. Who's your boyfriend ?"

Clary's face turned really white. "Jace Herondale."

* * *

**Good ? Bad ? Tell me how you think Tessa will react to the fact that there's a living relative of hers in New York ! :~)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN ; I never thought you guys would like this so much. Thanksthanksthanks I love y'all. :-)  
I'm trying to update at least once a week, okay ?  
Please keep leaving reviews and tell me what you think about it ! c:**

* * *

Tessa almost heared her world crashing down.  
A Herondale ? Here, at the New York institute ?  
She started feeling dizzy, her head aching a little.  
She wasn't sure if the Herondale line had lived on as she had avoided all the shadowhunters for over one hundret years, and to be honest with herself, she actually didn't even want to know if it did.  
And she surely wasn't ready to be confronted with one of her living relatives.  
Tessa wiped her sweaty hands on her pants, starring over to Magnus who turned around to look at her.  
She could almost read his facial expression like a book. It was both, compassionately and kind of telling her "I told you. Don't freak. We need you."

Tessa got up from her chair, not with almost making it fall over. "So-Sorry. I feel a little dizzy."  
With that, she ran out of the dinning hall.  
She did not want to run through the entire institute and hide - she would probably have gotten lost, and she was actually quite afraid of that. She just wanted to get away from all these people and have a little time for herself.  
When she stopped running so she could breathe again, she but her face in her hands just to realize that she was crying.  
After all the time ? All the time of hiding, of running away from her family, the people she loved more than anything else ?  
After all the time of travelling the world, not spending more than some months wherever the hell she was ?  
After all she did to keep her family, her friends and also herself from getting hurt ?  
It wasn't fair what Magnus did. He could have told her a little of what is going to expect her, at least.  
Tessa decided to keep walking, keep moving. She should not think about things like these.  
And it would be really horrible towards the people who live at this institute if she would just say _'No'_ and didn't help them.  
She could just open a portal right now and just flee from this horrible city, but was that really what she wanted ?  
Just like he wanted her to stay, Church suddenly appeared at her side.  
"Well, hello there." Tessa whispered as she started petting his head. "What should I do Church ?" Another silent tear made its way down her left cheek. "What should I do ? I honestly don't know. I'm really not good at things like these."  
Church meowed and started walking down the hallways quickly.  
"What ? Now you leave me alone too ?" Tessa muttered. But Church turned around to her and meowed again.  
_"You want me to follow you ?"_ She asked, not sure if she found that a little weird, but Church is a special cat.  
And as she didn't know what else she could at that moment, she just followed the cat that had once been Jem's.

Church stopped at a dark brown, wodden door.  
Tessa didn't even want to question why he had brought her to that room, nor would have Church been able to answer.  
Maybe the cat just wanted to show her a room where she could sit or lay down, or posssibly a bathroom where she could wash her face with some cold water so she could mind some clear thoughts.  
So she opened the door.  
It really wasn't what Tessa assumed it was - It was looking like a hospital room. There were some white, empty beds.  
Just that one bed wasn't empty.  
Tessa wanted to leave quickly before she could wake the sleeping person up, but it was no good. It was a boy, and he wasn't asleep. He had already seen her.  
Curiousity being a big part of her personality, Tessa couldn't help but step closer to his bed and stare at the boy.  
He was a teenager, and a shadowhunter, of course. She was able to see the black runes through his white shirt.  
His hair was blonde and about as long as Will's has been, and his eyes - oh by the angel, this boy's eyes fascinated Tessa a lot. She forced herself not to stare at them too much, but their golden color was just beautiful.  
Another thing that fascinated her about him was that his skin almosted seemed _to glow._  
Tessa walked over to the window. As she began to stare out of it, she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
It was s_o stupid, so awkward_ what she was doing at this moment. She had bursted into this boy's sickroom, starred at him for _way_ to long - and then she just started starring out of the window like nothing ever happened.  
And everything while that boy was watching.  
Tessa sighed. She really was overwhelmed with what had happened to her ever since she arrived in New York, and it probably hasn't even been an hour.

"Excuse me." she heared a voice behind her.  
Tessa winced. _It's just the boy_, she reminded herself.  
But wasn't that her actual problem ? That boy made Tessa feel uneasy, even if she wasn't really sure why.  
She turned around and found him starring at her. "What in the name of the angel are you doing in this room ? It's a sickroom, if you haven't noticed. You are not allowed to go in here, unless you are injured, wich would really not be my problem."  
He snorted. "But you don't even look like a Shadowhunter. I don't see any runes."  
The boy looked at Tessa for some time. "And I don't see a warlocks mark either. You surely aren't a vampire, or you'd be dead by now."  
He looked at Tessa's bracelet. "Is that real silver ?"  
Tessa just nodded. "Who are you ?" Her counterquestion sounded really weak as her voice was as thin as paper.  
"I'm Jace, but I don't see how that matters right now." Jace looked at her, his confusion written all over his face.  
_"What are you ?" _he muttered.

Tessa looked at him, drowning in her emotions. She smiled, but it wasn't just a happy smile. She had always wanted to avoid a moment like this.  
Her sight was blurred by her tears as she whispered -

_"I am Tessa Herondale. I'm your great-great-grandmother, I think."_

* * *

**Good ? Bad ? What do you think ?  
And how do you think will Jace react on meeting Tessa ?  
Tell me about it in a review ! :~)**


End file.
